robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaknesses
++ The Arena ++ Contents: Deadlock Blast Off finds himself back in the Forge. And apparently big things happened while he was gone. Like- the death of Clench and a radical change in the entire tone of the place. There is more focus here now, more purpose. Decepticon badges remain on their owners and do NOT come off. Blast off sits at a table reading a datapad that summarizes some of the recent changes. Hmm. Looks like there may soon be more actions to go along with all the big words. And the Combaticon thinks to himself- it's about time. Yes, about time, perhaps about time for Blast Off embrace the changes and start with a fresh, clean slate. And surely by now, Blast Off knows that is fully Starscream's intention for him, since the last time they spoke, he'd ordered him to be 'new recruit buddies' with Drift--his long time archenemy. But now, Drift is no longer Drift, he's Deadlock. He's now out of comatose and as chance would have it, also a Decepticon. Furthermore, he just so happened to show up at the Forge around the same time Blast Off did... Blast Off sits reading that datapad, then happens to glance up. His optics widen slightly as he freezes at the sight of Drift... er, Deadlock, though he doesn't know that yet. That... *crazy* mech who was always trying to kill him. His trigger finger twitches as his immediate instinct is to draw out his weapon... but just before he does so, he recalls the last time he saw Drift- and Starscream's words to him. How he's supposed to... *what* was it again? Be his... recruit buddy? Was the Seeker MAD? So for now... he simply stares. Deadlock's gaze wanders around the Forge and then his gaze lands on Blast Off. But surprise, surprise, the mech doesn't rush him like he usually does. He just smirks, and approaches the shuttleformer, his demeanor not the killing sort. At least, so it would seem. He looks Blast Off up and down. "You spaceworthy?" He folds his arms. Blast Off tenses as Deadlock spots him. Welp, here we go. The Combaticon prepares for battle. And then: ....Huh? He stares a moment before finally responding: "....Why?" He shrugs. "There's this old wartime proverb--the deadliest foes are the ones who attack from above before they are seen." His smirk widens, and he turns and walks down the hall a bit, gazing at the scarred walls with mild interest. "Maybe I could learn a little? After all, I don't intend to be a low rank Deception errand boy for long." He turns swiftly to Blast Off. "Let me see your alt mode." Apparently, Deadlock doesn't even recognize him. That's probably a good thing, though... Whaaaat the slaaag? Blast Off just sort of... stares at this mech. Is this for real? The only thing that stays his hand from taking the afforded opportunity to blast Drift's backside some new air conditoning is remembering Starscream's words. Who, like it or not, is now a Commanding Officer and ordered him to ally himself with Drift, not kill him. And now he acts like he doesn't remember a thing. Still, he can only take so MUCH. He lets out a huff. "Well, *I* don't intend to be YOUR errand boy. I am *not* just changing into shuttle mode here in the hall. Go find someone else to demand favors from, Drift." "Oh, /what/," Drift goads the Combaticon, "you /ashamed/ of your alt mode?" He laughs out loud. "I mean, what are you, an ugly aft satellite thing? Mech, you must have some serious self esteem issues." He shrugs, and starts walking away. "/Fine/," he says, "Suit yourself." Blast Off actually smirks a little under his faceplate at that. "Oh /pleease./ No one here is prouder than his alt mode than *I*. But I will NOT be manipulated into putting myself on *display*... especially for *you*. WHy *should* I?" "What the hell is wrong with you, mech?" Deadlock snarls, turning on his heel at Blast Off. "I mean, have I /done/ something to you, or what? I just wanted to see if you could actually fly, since you said you were a shuttle." He glares at the Combaticon. "Fine, you want to know the /real/ answer, I came here to train. I thought you might want to join, but if you don't want to, whatever, that's your problem." Blast Off looks incredulously at Drift. "What do you mean what's wrong with ME? You walk in here acting like nothing ever happened between us and start demanding I put on a show for you. Of course I can fly, what do you think *these* are for?" He points at the purple rockets that make up his feet. "Or THIS?" His finger points at the vertical stablizer sticking out of his back. Then his hands return to the table before him. "I am a Combaticon, I don't *need* to train! I am already a space warrior par excellence!" Drift stares at him. The way Blast Off is talking makes it sound like..."Were you and I somehow a thing? Because sometimes I get the feeling that a few of my memories might have slipped." A few? He forgot their feud, and he thinks he only forgot a few things. He shrugs. "Well, never know until you prove it," he says. "Well, fine, I guess you'll be stuck in the lower ranks, getting ordered around by people like Starscream forever. But I--/I/ am going to train. And be better than the best." Blast Off's optic raises BOTH shoot up in surprise. It's beginning to look like Drift really DID forget some things. The shuttle stares some more, then snaps out of it. ".... No. No... I... have seen you around a bit, but... no, not really." Then he sighs in some annoyance as Drift heads off again, going on about training still. "*I* will not stay in lower ranks... again, do you not realize what a Combaticon is capable of? If anything, you should be begging ME to train *you*." Deadlock looks unnerved. He hears the hesitancy in Blast Off's reply and notices him staring at him. "...not really?" He stares back at Blast Off, looking disturbed. Okay then! Moving on. "Whatever, loser," he says, "the only person who's going to do any begging is YOU, for me as a higher ranking officer to forgive you for being so foolish." He smirks. Blast Off gives Drift a deadpan look, lowering his datapad to level a glare at him. "You barge in here, demanding to see my alt mode and insisting I /beg/ for the /privilege/ of training with you, then get all huffy and call me a loser when I don't comply. I'm not seeing much that makes me *want* to train with you *in the first place*." Then that deadpan look turns a darker shade, and his voice hints of ice. "...And I will assure you, I most certainly do NOT beg." "...Oookay then. Obviously you have some kind of vendetta against me even though I have never done anything to you," Deadlock says, sauntering over to Blast Off and snatching the data pad out of his hands. "Clearly, whoever recruited you to the cause must have bolts clanging around in his processor because obviously you either don't know how to train or you have no desire to, for whatever reason." He smirks, and tosses the data pad aside. "You think you're too good to train? Guess you'll just have to learn.. the hard way." He steps closer to Blast Off, getting all up in his personal space. The Combaticon begins rolling his optics, "I just said that no, I don't..." And then Drift goes grabs and *throws away* his datapad. The shuttle just freezes, optics widening in surprise as he stares up at this madmech. "It was *Starscream*, I'll have you know, and...." When Drift gets into his personal space Blast off's response is immediate. His blaster is instantly in his hand and whips up to nestle against the other mech's chin. "Go on, give me a Deadlock doesn't seem intimidated. His smirk turns into a devious grin. "And whoever said I /liked/ that guy?" He laughs. He stares back at the Combaticon evenly, red optics gleaming. "Now /that's/ better.." And before the shuttle former can react, Deadlock has pulled out his own blaster and rests it against /his/ chin. He starts to circle him slowly, the barrel of the gun still in contact with Blast Off's faceplate. "Ha.. whoever said dancing with a stranger couldn't be /fun/..." Blast Off hisses slightly as Drift (because in his mind this is still Drift) responds in kind. The shuttle moves with the racer, eventually having to stand up to keep his own weapon in contact with Drift. "I don't dance. I simply get down to business." With that, the shuttle suddenly brings up a nearby empty glass from the table and tries smacking the other mech with it- while also attempting to leap back and get some distance from him, weapons still raised. Combat: Deadlock partially blocks your attack and takes less damage. Deadlock ducks, and the glass breaks on his helm tips, chipping them but otherwise leaving Deadlock unharmed. "We'll see about that!" he says, looking amused. This all just seems to be a game to him. He moves to the left and aims several shots at Blast Off's feet. "I mean, come on, you get /all/ riled up just because I asked you show me your alt mode! Seriously..." Combat: Deadlock partially hits Blast Off for minor damage! Blast Off isn't treating this like a game. He's deadly serious, though then again, he always is. Drift dodges any real damage (not that the shuttle's physical strike would have actually DONE that). The Combaticon's rocket foot gets peppered with gunfire, causing a severe reaction. Slaggittall, he JUST had those rocket feet replaced and those parts were NOT easy to find, either! It took him a long time to find someone who could repair his feet, in fact. With a loud huff, he leaps into the air, avoiding major damage and firing several shots at Drift's gun arm as he goes. "I get riled up because you waltz in here and start disrespecting me and ordering me around like you OWN the place, that's why!!" Combat: You miss Deadlock! Deadlock laughs. "Now THIS is what I call training!" he says, dodging Blast Off's shot at his arm. "I don't own this place. Yet." He gives Blast Off an exasperated look. "Oh come on, you were the one who got all mad FIRST. Just because I asked to see your alt mode." He transforms and drives straight for the Combaticon, power sliding at the last klik to see if he can bowl Blast Off over. "You must have had a bad mechcrush on me. But when I failed to act jealous of you, you turned bitter!" Combat: Deadlock partially hits Blast Off for minor damage! How the *slaaag* does Blast off keep missing all these people? Seriously, maybe Drift is RIGHT. Maybe Blast Off DOES need training. The Combaticon is halfway tempted to just stop and *stare* at his weapon... but he doesn't have the time. "Not because of that! Because of the way you said it! I am a space shuttle- a *magnificent* one at that!!! But I will not tolerate someone dicatating to me what I should or should not DO!" It's all about *choice*, baby! Then the mech transforms into a car and somehow arcs into the air to try RUNNING him OVER. Oh SLAG no! Drift/deadlock still manages to knock into the Combaticon, though he at least ducks most of the way out. Still, it spins him back down. Landing on the table, he fires his weapon right from *under* the car sailing through the air, trying to hit a vital spot. "WAIT?! What are you... what are you even TALKING about?!" Also- what is it with mechs having crushes or assuming crushes on him? All the femmes he likes run away and all the mechs he doesn't keep showing up like a bad penny. Combat: Deadlock partially blocks your attack and takes less damage. "I thought you'd be /proud/ to show your alt mode off! But I guess I was /wrong/, you must be really self conscious deep down." He laughs. "Though I have to admit, you're putting up a pretty damn good show of pretending like you think you're awesome." Blast Off's shot grazes Deadlock's spoiler, which sends him spinning out of control, so he protoforms and jumps towards the Combaticon, reaching for his neck in an attempt to pin him down. "Means you know I'm damn sexy and you're jealous," he says, his tone of voice glossing over and dropping half an octave. "Or, you're in admiration and wish you could be more like me, although from the way you're acting I figure it's both." Combat: Deadlock hits Blast Off! Blast Off is already getting a bit unnerved with all this mechcrush talk... geez, there's already Quantum (and possibly Whirl?)... and now he sure as /slag/ doesn't need Drift added to that mix. Questioning his ego gets an annoyed huff, too. He IS egotistical, but he's also got something to prove... it's complicated, Ok? He begins to protest, "I'm not *pretending*... it's a long string of *experience* that informs me just how "awesome" I a-AIIIGH!" Unfortunately, this does not seem to be Blast Off's night (though when does it ever?) and he is just unnerved by all this enough that Drift's lunge is successful, slamming the Combaticon right back on the table. Then Drift has him by the neck and pins him down and... oh slaaag. Heis optics widen as his hands brace against the other mech and he tries to break free. "Get OFF me!" He stares up into the other mech's optics and.... actually, Drift *isn't* that bad looking, you know, and.... Wait NEVER MIND that! There's a kick as he tries to dislodge Drift off him. "What I think is that you're FULL of YOURSELF, THAT's what I think!" Combat:That is not an attackable target. Combat: You hit Deadlock! "Oh, /sure/," Deadlock pffs at the Combaticon, "maybe if you could prove it to me I'd believe you," he says, giving him an exasperated look. He chuckles deviously and leans closer to Blast Off, his grip on the shuttleformer's neck tightening. Then Blast Off kicks him and the blow lands on his crotch. "Primus!" he grumbles, stumbling backwards as he releases him. "...You really do have a mechcrush on me," he says, though he doesn't look at all pleased. Then he attempts to ALSO knee Blast Off in the crotch. Combat: Deadlock misses Blast Off! Blast Off would have been sweating if he did that sort of thing, though thankfully his kick manages to hit the other mech in just the right spot to enable the Combaticon an escape. He lets out an exhasperated *huffff* as he takes it. "I DO NOT!" Primus, what is it with mechs and crushes on him lately? I mean, he *does* try to keep himself looking good, and he /is/ a magnificent hunk of space shuttle, but STILL. Fortunately this time, despite feeling flustered he keeps moving and responding, throwing himself back and avoiding the knee to the crotch. His optics glare as he takes the opportunity to leap into the air again, once more drawing out his preferred weapon- the gun- and firing off with a growl, "Such a shame I'll have to MAR that FINISH, then, isn't it?" Combat: Deadlock partially blocks your attack and takes less damage. Deadlock laughs. He seems thoroughly amused by all of this. "Do you often find yourself in denial? Because I think you've been in denial about pretty much everything the klik you refused to show me your alt mode. Heh, maybe you're one of those weird monoformers who don't have one," he teases. The grey and red mech dodges again, but the shot grazes the plating on his arm. He smirks. "Oh? Well, you said that, I didn't. Tch, you might as well admit that I'm sexy as hell and get it over with." This time, instead of aiming at Blast Off, he aims at the light fixture directly above him in an attempt to make it fall on the Combaticon. Combat: Deadlock misses Blast Off! Fortunately for Blast Off, he catches sight of Drift/Deadlock's move. Looking up he sees the light fixture and dives to the side, antigravs rocketing him forward in a large, arcing leap. "I am NEVER in denial!" (Ha, yeah, right) "What would I ever have that I would want to DENY?" Landing on another table, he grabs a set of glasses and throws a succession of them at the other mech. "Of COURSE I have an alt mode! You just want to pester me until I transform for you! I'm not your *puppet*! And again- you're "sexiness" is only in your big, empty head, DRIFT!" Combat: Deadlock partially blocks your attack and takes less damage. Deadlock ducks in rapid succession, mostly avoiding the glasses being hurled at him. A couple of them graze his knee and foot, making him stumble backwards into the wall. "Right." Then he suddenly darts to the right into a adjacent corridor, effectively removing himself from Blast Off's sights. Then, suddenly, he pops up behind him and attempts to put the shuttle former into a headlock. "The name's Deadlock now, and I still think you're in denial." Combat: Deadlock partially hits Blast Off for minor damage! Blast Off only grazes the other mech, who then disappears. Optics narrowing, Blast Off aims his gun, waiting for Drift to return- and then he catches sense of a movement right behind him! *Erk* Drift lunges at him once again, hands grabbing at Blast Off's shoulder armor plating but not quite getting that headlock he was going for. Spinning around as he's snagged briefly, the shuttle aims his weapon right at his opponent's offending arm. "As I said, GET OFF me! Drift...Deadlock, WHATEVER! You have a new name then? Do you think that means you leave everything else behind?" Combat: You hit Deadlock! "Not that I even had anything to leave behind anyway, what are you even talking about?" Deadlock says, frowning in bewilderment at the Combaticon. When Blast Off strikes his arm, he jerks it back, his armor plating smoking. "Mech, calm down, I'm not even trying to kill you or seriously maim you! Primus!" He drives his other elbow into Blast Off's back while stepping forward, attempting to pin him against the wall. Combat: Deadlock hits Blast Off! Blast Off has basically two modes- avoidance and shooting. There generally isn't much inbetween, because that involves physical fighting- which he's no good at. As Deadlock will probably find now, in fact, as he pins the Combaticon to the wall with an OOF! Now Blast Off *reallyy* doesn't like this at all. In fact, Deadlock may detect a sudden panic in the shuttle. Getting slammed and restrained against the wall suddenly brings flashbacks of his time in prison, when Feint made him hallucinate all sorts of horrible things. Suddenly he's being pinned down by those guards again. This is NOT a good memory. "GET OFF!!!!!" The shuttle starts jerking and struggling against Deadlock's grip. "Let me GO! Let me go NOW!!!" His voice contains a note of panic as he struggles to break free. Combat: You hit Deadlock! He laughs a little deviously, digging his elbow deeper into Blast Off's back. Then Blast Off seems totally lost it, panicking necessarily as Deadlock hasn't even secured his limbs. He hears the note of panic in Blast Off's voice and relents, so the Combaticon manages to flail free. He smirks. "Heh. Looks like I found your weakness," he says, stepping back. Blast Off lunges away, whirling around to draw his weapon up and point it at Deadlock's face. Then he stands there, frozen, staring at the other mech as his ventilation cycles heave rapidly, slowly cycling back down into something more normal again. This was a... surprise to him. Ever since he escaped (barely) from his recent prison experience he hadn't quite had to face... the consequences of that experience. Until now. Thoroughly unsettled now, worry flashes through his mind that he *does* in fact have a weakness now. Unless he learns how to deal with it. That is, IF he has a weakness. Maybe that was just a... hiccup. Yes, that's it. That's all it was. "Weakness? I'm ...I'm a Combaticon, I don't *have* weaknesses..." And yet he doesn't fire. Taking a step back, he states, "I... have nothing I have to prove to the likes of YOU, either...." Deadlock's smirk widens. "Heh, if you didn't have weaknesses you'd be Primus, you slagger." He laughs and places a hand on the helm of the other mech, bearing down a little bit. "Calm down," he says, "you're hardly marred." He steps back, arms folded. "Oh really? Yeah, about that mechcrush thing.." He laughs. "Why do you have to act so ashamed? It's not as if having one means you're unmasculine. Maybe if you admit you have on one me I'll tell you mine," he says, momentarily leaning closer. Blast Off jerks back at the touch. What part of *personal space* does this guy not get?! However, as Deadlock steps away Blast Off's gun drifts slightly lower, though his grip on it is still tight. He lets out another little huff, but the mech has a point... most *everyone* has a weakness. Still, Blast Off can't get himself to admit that HE might have some. He glances away instead. Then he retorts, "I will NOT admit that, because there's nothing to admit! Besides, I'm not... sure I *want* to know who YOUR crush is." Because if he says "Blast Off" the Combaticon is rocketing OUTTA here. "Oh come on mech! It's not the same thing! You can have one and your sexual preferences can still be strictly female." He inches closer to Blast Off, smirking. "Heh, I'm not so sure about that. Well, we'll see about that. But I /am/ going to have to see your alt mode some othertime." He looks amused, and elbows Blast Off playfully before transforming and driving off, finally leaving the Combaticon alone. Blast Off leans back, suddenly feeling rather... flushed. He stares at Deadlock. "I...I never said..." The shuttleformer doesn't even know what to say. One of those purple rocket feet step back just as Deadlock elbows him. Oh great, now he's got *3* mechs all somehow... is it flirting with him? Trying to kill him? Trick him? Who the slag knows? He just feels his head beginning to hurt. He winces at the touch, then watches the mech transform and drive away. Finally left alone, the Combaticon leans against the wall and just sinks into it. He subspaces his weapon, equalibrates a moment, thejn goes to pick up his datapad from where deadlock threw it. Yep, another one of those weird days for him.